leopoldthebravefandomcom-20200213-history
Evolved
teenage Story: A teenage girl lived alone she made an A.I and put it in a robot. She called it Evolve form 1. Form 1: This form had guarded the president after a terrorist group made to kill all important figures and rule the earth. Evolved later guarded the presidents, prime ministers, kings, and rulers. He killed a terrorist who can tank bullet shots, outsmarted a hacker who hacked the election, Assassinated assaisns who kill leaders n the morning cuz CIAthey feel like it. Form 2 was made after evolve form 1 got shot in the head ten times by a pistol with ammo designed to destroy robots. This form can become a shpere roll around this will help tank shots, and move more quickly. Form 2: This form was made as a backup form and the A.I could change to other forms when one was destroyed. This form's shots can break the front of trucks. He is more durable and form 2 was destroyed when a bazooka hit him at point blank and then he was stabbed in the head by a robot busting sword. Form 3: This form survived the ko ken kick this kick attacks the legs then chest then head before a powered kicks hits it hard. The final kick can destroy buildings form 3 also is as big as a school. Form 3 was destroyed by an atomeic bomb that destroyed half of a giant city. Form 4: Form 4 is the size of a skyscraper has a chainsaw that can cut through titanium ships. It was destroyed when he was hit by a meteor. Mega form: This form is the size of a mountain. His hammer hand he destroyed an island. He also uses this blaster each blast makes the body of his target start to erode and turn to dust if he holds this beam it can be deadly enough to make his enemy turn to dust. This form is 100x better than all other ones combined. The A.I will change forms if one is destroyed it can easily grow back that form an hour later. Personality: Determined Appearance: form 1: Size of a teenager form2: the size of above average man form 3: the size of a school form 4: a skyscraper Mega form: iiA mountain Tier: 1: 9-a 2:8-b 3:7-c 4: 6-b Mega: near 5-4 Name: Evolved Origin: A small barn Gender: Male Age: 37 Classification: Robot Powers and abilities: Hourly regeneration, Erosion beam, Superspeed Attack potency: 1: 9-b 2: 8-c 3: high 8-b 4: 7-A Mega: low 6-b Speed: Subsonic Lifting strength: class t Striking strength: class zj Durability: multi continent level Stamina: inexhaustible Range: cities Standard equipment: A.I and canons Intelligence super genius Weaknesses: Cannot stay underwater for nothing but 10 hours. Notable attacks/techniques: Mega: Will hold down the erosion beam on opponent then use hammer to crush what's left of them. All forms: Whatever they can use to take opponent down. Feats: Mega destroyed an island without using full power Form 2's blasts can destroy trucks and titanium Form 3 Can kick apart buildings Form 4 Can destroy q terrorist group in one shot Category:Original Character Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6